


Blue Eyes and Dimples

by kaceemadison



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceemadison/pseuds/kaceemadison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down on his luck Jasper runs into his best friend from high school, who shunned him after coming out of the closet. Can the rekindle their friendship or will something more emerge? AH E/J SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so bear with me!

JPOV

The day that would forever change my life, the day that I met Him began as a normal Wednesday morning. It began when my best friend decided to throw her clumsy ass down the stairs outside of my apartment… ok well she didn’t actually do it on purpose as much as she just managed to trip over her shoelaces and fall. Do I need to mention that her shoes were tied at the time of the accident?? 

 

“Shit, Bella!! Are you ok?” I cursed while running over to her side. She looked a bit dazed as she sat up and wiped the small gritty pieces of concrete off of her palms.  
“Ugh! Yea I’m ok Jas I just feel like a freaking idiot all the time,” She said with a sigh as her brown eyes lifted and sought out my own baby blues. “Why? Why can’t I walk around like a normal person? Am I really that dysfunctional?” She cried as people who had paused in their morning rush to stare at the clumsy beauty that took a tumble stopped their intent stares and began rushing off to begin their morning.

 

“Bells you know I’ll always be around to catch you… well until you find a man of your own.” I teased as we set off down the sidewalk to our favorite café. Every Wednesday morning Bella and I would meet up for coffee and whatever pastry was being sold that day and talk about everything we had missed in each other’s lives over the course of the week. There wasn’t much we didn’t share with each other. I mean Bella was the first person I came out to when we were in our sophomore year of high school. 

 

We confide all of our secrets in each other. I had known I was gay since before I could remember, but I tried to hide all of these feelings until I could get out of my house. My parents weren’t extremely religious but my father was a Marine through and through. If he ever saw an openly gay couple out he would rant about “those sick fucking fags” and how they shouldn’t be allowed to live. How could I tell someone like that his only son, his pride and joy was one of those fags who liked cock? Nope not happening! 

 

Bella continued her conversation of a catastrophic date she had the previous night as we entered the coffee shop, placed our order and sat in our usual chairs over by the window so we could people watch. 

 

“So anyway by the time we finally got our food he is sweating so bad, I actually asked him if he had some medical condition but when he said no I was just so grossed out! I mean he was sopping wet.” Bella spat out with disgust. “Oh and get this he actually tried to kiss me and asked if he could come inside!” She concluded as I couldn’t hold in my laughter any longer as I imagined a sweat soaked man pawing at my poor Bells. 

 

Poor Bella she has the worst luck with men… but as least she has men to speak of. I haven’t been on a single date in two years. Two entire years!! As I was just about to crack a joke to Bella about calling him again I heard one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. 

 

“Jasper? Hey man is that you?” A loud booming voice erupted from behind me. It was a voice I knew very well, a voice I longed to hear, and also one that I hoped I would never have to hear again.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so so so sorry to anyone that has read this story and hoped for more!!! This past year has been one of the worst I could imagine, but I AM BACK!!! And I will be shooting for weekly updates so please just stick with me and I will send you all lots and lots of warm fuzzies.

AN: I am so so so sorry to anyone that has read this story and hoped for more!!! This past year has been one of the worst I could imagine, but I AM BACK!!! And I will be shooting for weekly updates so please just stick with me and I will send you all lots and lots of warm fuzzies. 

Previously:   
As I was just about to crack a joke to Bella about calling him again I heard one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard.   
“Jasper? Hey man is that you?” A loud booming voice erupted from behind me. It was a voice I knew very well, a voice I longed to hear, and also one that I hoped I would never have to hear again.

 

Now:  
My eyes close on instinct and I just let the feelings I had once felt wash over me. I can hear Bella softly gasp beside me as her hand comes out to grasp mine very tightly. I take a deep breath and turn…

 

“Emmett? How have you been man?” I hear myself say. I can’t help but let my eyes trail up his body. I scan his feet, clad in heavy pair of work boots that look worn, and work my way up slowly. He is wearing a pair of snug and comfortable looking jeans that are tight in the ass and show off his bulge in the front and a tight white t shirt. He looks even more amazing than I could have ever remembered when he flashes his pearly whites and dimples. His baby blues are shining with joy. 

 

“Jasper… oh my god I thought that was you! You look amazing man.” He sounds so genuinely happy that I can’t help but smile back. His arms open for a hug and I find myself squeezing him for all I am worth, but he doesn’t even notice because he is squeezing my equally as tightly. 

 

“Thanks Em, you look exactly the same,” I tease as we let go of each other and step back. “So what are you doing here in Seattle? Last I heard you were on the east coast or something?” 

 

“Yeah I actually am in town looking for an apartment. I am opening up a new garage here so I wanna be around for all the decisions that will need to be made,” he says like a hyper four year old. “I figured that I could come home and see my family and open the shop myself rather than do it from the other coast.”

 

“Oh wow! Well congratulations man that is awesome. I hope everything works out for you.” And I say this in complete honesty. I am happy for him and his success, but I feel a twinge of jealousy too. He has a successful career, while I am stuck giving local art classes at the community center to little kids and the elderly. No one is hiring art teachers and I don’t really have another way to make a steady income, but I make it work and it helps that I have Bella as the best roommate in the world… Bella!! Crap I forgot she was standing behind me.

 

I grab Bella’s hand and pull her up beside me. “Emmett McCarty, this is Bella Swan. Bella meet Emmett, we went to high school together,” I say as they shake hands. “Bella is my roommate, well and my best friend!”

 

“Bella! It’s an honor to meet you,” Em beams at my friend as he lets go of her tiny hand. I hope he is treating you alright?” 

 

“Of course he is! Jazzy here is a god among men and I am so lucky to have him in my life,” Bella says, and in this moment I have never had a better friend. It was the nicest thing anyone could have said and I feel honored.

 

Emmett is smiling at us as he glances down at his watch and catches the time. “Crap I have a meeting with a realtor in ten minutes!” I don’t want to see him leave now that I have just got him back. “Hey Jazz… do you wanna go grab a coffee or something with me tomorrow? In the afternoon?” he asks. 

 

“Um, well… yea I guess- yea I can do that,” I mumble. “Oh shoot wait! I have class at 3:30, but we are done about 5 if you want to meet then?”

 

“Ok awesome. Sounds great,” he says eagerly. He pulls out a phone and hands it to me and I program my number in his phone. “I will talk to you tomorrow around 5?” he says as more of a question.

 

“Yup that sounds good I will see you then Em! Bye.” I say as he turns and walks away.

 

“Bye Bella it was nice to meet you,” he says as he walks past us on the side walk.

 

“Same here!” Bella returns.

 

I can’t believe I am having coffee with Emmett freaking McCarty tomorrow. It is almost like before… before he knew the truth about my sexuality and stopped speaking to me like I was a casual acquaintance and not his best friend of 15 years. Maybe he had forgotten what had happened? Nope, no way someone could forget the huge blowout we had. No one could forget dropping their best friend after a confession of that nature. So now the only question I can think is, “Why is he acting like nothing happened? Why didn’t he just walk by and ignore me like he had done the past 5 years? Why?”


End file.
